Non-Volatile Memory Express (NVMe) is a standard for accessing non-volatile storage media attached via Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) bus. NVMe may be used with a variety of non-volatile storage media, such as solid state drives (SSDs). One focus of NVMe relates to input/output (I/O) communication between a host device (which may access and/or write to the non-volatile storage media) and a memory device (which includes the non-volatile storage media). In that regard, NVMe implements a paired submission queue and completion queue mechanism, with host software on the host device placing commands into the submission queue. Completions are placed onto the associated completion queue by the memory device controller.